True Lovers
by DarkAngelSnapeLover
Summary: This is a fanfic set in the future of Shrek and Fiona's life together. A detailed summary is inside, and if you want a quick scan just read the bolded part. It's the only important area. T for language, but it's got Donkey in it what do you expect?
1. Chapter 1

TRUE LOVERS

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

**This is a fanfic for the movie series, **_**Shrek**_**.** I began writing this during testing week when it was the only movie that could keep us content long enough to be quiet. It is set in a future time in the series, a time where the children are gone and Shrek has been taken captive during war. It is just Fiona, her servants, Donkey, Dragon, and their youngest daughter Shrieka. This is a romance, and though this is a _Shrek_ fanfic, **it is not hilarious** at all because my sense of humor involves the perverted or disgusting, and often vulgar language. This story has adventure, action, love, and a **slight crossover with **_**Phantom of the Opera**_ (crazy huh? I failed to mention how bored I was in the beginning, correct? Well, this is the **epitome** of boring). Now that you may or may not have read this long ass author's note (it's T for slight language and murder), maybe you can read this long ass story too**. Please review if you feel the need, and feel free to give me the right feedback. Enjoy the story, and try not to fall asleep. I'm trying to make the ending worth it.**

***bolded areas are important, so just read these if you want to skim**

****BEGINNING OF FANFIC!****

********

CHAPTER ONE

Fiona looked up from her book. It had been years since she had looked up to see her husband, or one of their children. She expected to see one of them now, but it was merely a servant.

"Madam, there is a visitor here for you. Would you like to see them?" the servant asked. Fiona marked her place and placed her book beside her.

"Only if they will see me here. My knee is bothering me again," Fiona replied. The servant nodded and picked up a nearby phone.

"I shall call Doctor Nodsworth. He'll prescribe you something," the servant said quietly. Fiona shook her head.

"The drugs make me woozy, but I will see my guest now," Fiona said sternly. The newest servants were not to her liking in their ways, but she preferred not to show it so that they would continue to stay.

"Yes, Madam," the servant whispered. He walked outside and gestured to someone. The servant led them inside and then left them alone.

"Do you remember me, Queen?" the person asked.

"You have not revealed you face, Sir. Do so and I just may."

"I cannot," the person whispered.

"Why can you not reveal your identity? Nothing is going to leave this very room. I will make sure of it."

"Thank you, but…it is preference. I have other information, however, and it concerns some people from your past. A piece of land in a swamp is needed for a new kingdom, and you are the only name listed on the deed. Would you like for me to help you keep it or must I prepare to make the sale?"

"How is my name the only one listed? My husband is still considered to be alive."

"I know this also, Queen, but the area does not," he said quietly.

"I cannot sell it. It belongs to my husband."

"I will help you fight for it then. I will deliver the documents tomorrow evening, unless you object?"

"I object to not knowing my allies."

"You will remember in time, Madam. Good evening," the person bowed, exiting the room.

Fiona did not sleep well that night. She could not stop thinking about the mysterious man and how much he knew about her. She also wondered why the town knew about Shrek's disappearance. Seven ogres were hired to act like Shrek and to travel to other kingdoms. Fiona guessed that someone had ruined their plan, someone who she and Shrek knew very well: Donkey.

"Honey! I'm ho-ome!" Donkey brayed loudly. A burst of fire flew over his head. "Whoa! Shrieka, that is not what you do to your poor old pops. Where's you mom at?" Donkey asked. His daughter then used her smoke signals to tell him. Shrieka had the donkey-form of Down Syndrome and could not talk or function like her older brothers and sisters.

'Mom went shopping. She thought I could stay here, since you were to come home early,' Shrieka smoked. Donkey nodded.

"And someone as sweet as you is sure to have no problems," Donkey smiled.

'No, there was one,' Shrieka whispered.

"What happened!?!" Donkey screamed. Shrieka flew to the back of the house. Donkey trotted and saw a man with a mask on sitting in his wife's favorite chair. "What are you doing in my house?"

"Sit down, Donkey. Miss, could we talk alone?" the figure asked. Shrieka nodded and left the room. "Sit down Donkey."

"I ain't doing shit for you," Donkey hissed. "Why do you think you can just waltz in here? You didn't hurt my daughter, did you, because I'd have to beat your ass?"

"I am not that kind of person, Donkey. I came here for your help. Why would I do anything to insult you?"

"I don't know! I don't even know you!" Donkey yelled.

"Calm down," the figure whispered. "I am here from your past, but I cannot reveal my identity at this time."

"You can break into my house, but you can't even tell me your name? You one sick mother––" Donkey mumbled, stopping himself.

"It's a legal matter. Otherwise, I would tell you. I am here because of Fiona. I need your help with some legal matters. I need papers, so that I can fight for Shrek's land."

"Now you could've told me that before I started cussing you. Sorry, but I didn't know. What exactly do you need?" Donkey asked enthusiastically. The figure nodded at Donkey's sudden readiness to help him.

"You have connections with the kingdom after Shrek's land. I'm here to help you sue them for the piece of…swamp land for compensation," the figure smiled. Donkey hopped and smiled.

"So, I get revenge for helping a friend? Alright I'm in!" Donkey yelled.

"Good. Fiona is expecting me to give her legal documents tomorrow evening. I have even arranged for a time. The documents will be for your compensation, and they will concern your ownership. I know that you've been free since your last day in captivity, but…"

"Fiona is going to own me? If we lose, I'll still be hers! You can't do that to me, not after all I've done!" Donkey sobbed.

"It will not be that way. She is the queen and can regrant your freedom if things do not go well. I have already thought of every legal possibility. Your marriage will be fine because of marriage clauses called by Fiona, mostly for you. The law is behind you, Donkey. You just need to use it to help Shrek, and his family. Fiona will surely contact the children very soon and tell them about the possible loss of land. The daughters are looking forward to the land for their families. You cannot do that to them."

"You're right," Donkey whispered. "What else do I have to do?"

"Just follow my lead. I will do everything for you, but you must obey me. You will be needed in court, and you must act as I direct you."

"I will! I will!" Donkey called. Flapping could be heard nearby. Dragon was back. The figure leapt as soon as she hit the ground, and he left with Donkey's full trust and his hopes for helping his lost friend.

"Madam, here are the documents," a servant whispered. Fiona sat behind Shrek's desk, mostly studying the papers he left behind.

"Thank you," Fiona whispered. "Is he coming to explain these papers to me?"

"He will arrive shortly. His horse was spooked by the drawbridge, Madam. It took six knights to catch him, but the figure is alright. The abilities of a ninja, he has."

"That is enough for now," Fiona whispered, not in the mood for anything. The servant nodded and left the room. He directed the figure into the office and closed the door behind him.

"Good day, Queen. So, my documents need explaining?" the figure smiled.

"I am not ignorant, Sir," Fiona whispered. "These have nothing to do with land. The documents speak of an…'insurance claim'. Who are you working with?"

"Donkey," the figure replied. "I hate lying to you, but it was necessary, It is the only way for you to attain and keep this piece of land. Are you willing to help us. You are Donkey's only piece of security in this transaction."

"Alright, but you better explain your motives before I arrest you for treason."

The figure nodded and proceeded to explain the legal transaction to her. Fiona listened intently, and she saw what the man was trying to so: avoid war. She realized that he acted like a king, majestic and intelligent, and that he would be perfect in the position, if he wasn't already. She smiled to herself, but then became nostalgic and put her head on the desk.

"Madam?" the figure asked. Fiona lifted her head and made it where he could see her face. "Are you alright?"

"This is all so much for me," she whispered. The figure nodded. "I never expected my husband to face more oppression. Equality showed itself in so many ways, but now…I cannot continue to believe in my followers until they believe in me."

"I am sorry for your troubles, Madam, but I feel that you will find him again one day, even if it is in spirit."

"I do not believe in religion," Fiona whispered. The figure nodded.

"You can only believe in your love for Shrek."

Fiona began to cry and escorted herself from the room, but not before giving him her signature. The figure left successful, but with a heavy weight on his heart.

****End of Chapter One ****

********

So, if you enjoyed this chapter, there are more to come! Send me a review if you have the time, and pray that I finish typing everything soon (I've been handwriting it at school, but I figured you all would want to read it. Am I right? Send me a message!) Chapter Two will be added soon!

DarkAngelSnapeLover 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

"The court is now in session," the magistrate bellowed, banging his gavel. The only sounds from this point forward only came from the king's booth and the floor.

The only defender stood and presented his case. It would be him verses the council, and it was up to him to protect the rights of an independent citizens, one terrorized by the king, who sat above with a bailiff ready to silence him. The bailiffs were to be needed, especially when the victim was escorted into the room by a queen of a neighboring kingdom. The queen was weeping beneath her veil.

"State your claim, Your Majesty," the magistrate bellowed.

"My donkey was terrorized by your king. He cannot do work because of the persecution he faced…because of his intelligence! He was beaten because of his ability to speak! He now has nightmares and cannot work because of what you did to him!" Fiona exclaimed, pointing to Donkey, who was trying to hide in a corner.

"What were these atrocities?" the magistrate asked in his booming voice.

"He was forced to carry four times his weight for asking a question! He was forced to stay outside in one of the largest blizzards of the century. Other prisoners and livestock were ushered inside, but my donkey was forced to remain in the elements! On another occasion, the same instance occurred but in a thunderstorm. My donkey was shocked by lightning because he was forced to stand near a rod. These and many other atrocities occurred before my donkey was liberated by soldiers, but he was really left for dead when he collapsed in a swamp. If it were not for my husband, this donkey would have died! It was generosity when the ogre did not tell my parents of his work, but now I am raising my voice! We will receive compensation for what you have done to this donkey! WE WILL!" Fiona screamed. She then fainted, and two bailiffs, who held the look of shock, carried her away while three more tried to move Donkey from the corner.

"We will continue the case in two days to give the queen time to recover. We will begin at the same time the day after tomorrow. Court dismissed!" the magistrate bellowed. The witnesses of Fiona's monologue spoke in hushed tones, sending glances to the king's box, which was empty. The king had an outburst and was forced to leave, but he vowed revenge. The figure, the lawyer, Fiona, and Donkey had returned to Fiona's kingdom before this news was announced. 

"I need your services," the king whispered to a figure covered in shadow.

"I have very high prices. Show me yours," the figure said darkly. A bag hit the table and then another and another. The figure picked one up with his hand, covered with his sleeve. "Perfect. I am at your service. Write everything down on this scroll. I'll pick it up in three days."

"Thank you. Your services will be most appreciated," the king smiled. He then left the room to configure his plans.

"This court is now in session," the magistrate boomed. "Please recall the victim and his owner."

Fiona and Donkey walked up the aisle slowly, being sure to look weak and stressed. They took their seat beside the bench (with Donkey still hiding in the corner) and waited for their lawyer to ask questions. Then, all at once, everyone in the audience began to scream. A figure was hanging out of the king's box. It was the figure, the one both Fiona and Donley had listened to, and he was being attacked by a person…with fur?

"Get her out of here!" the figure yelled. He then took a paw slap to the face, revealing a battered face that the person attempted to cover with his hand. Fiona gasped and stared, but bailiffs picked her up and carried her away, leaving Donkey to cower in the corner [this time it was for real]. As the doors swung closed behind Fiona, a mad scene went dark, but she still could not get the image of the figure from her mind.

"Madam, we can return to your kingdom now. The trial cannot continue at this time," her lawyer whispered. Fiona still looked to be in shock, but she understood what he was saying, though it confused her.

"Why must the trial end now? It was going so well," Fiona questioned, accepting a cup of hot tea from a servant, who bowed quickly and left.

"The fight was over an attempted murder, your attempted murder. Both the hit man and the former king are in custody. The atrocities Donkey faced might be added to the list of charges against the king, who used this hit man regularly. At least seven have been killed in his work over the past three years, but none of those victims were your husband."

"What about the land?" Fiona asked, putting her head in her hands.

"The new king, this one's distant cousin, must reinstate the document, mostly because the other king is being forced out of office. The new king does know of Shrek, so I feel that he will respect you and Shrek's possessions."

"It gives me comfort, but there are other things to deal with. That man who fought the hit man, is he alright?" Fiona asked. The lawyer shrugged.

"I will investigate for you, Madam. I have to look further into the assassination attempt. I feel it was the last breath of a dying man, but it is also his final mistake. The law will not let him get away."

"Thank you Sir. I must take to bed now. Donkey is still shaken, so could you check on his for me?" Fiona questioned sleepily. The lawyer nodded, bowed slightly, and then took his leave. Fiona went to her bedchamber and looked into the night from her balcony. For the first time in many years, she began to pray, for not only her husband, but for the figure who saved her.

****End of Chapter Two****

********


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

**A Report on the Criminal Investigation of the king:**

Evidence revealed to the court in a private meeting forced the magistrate and others to seal the case. The evidence is also sealed due to the nature of it, but a second report will reveal the basic facts.

Witnesses in the case are being protected while they take leave. Currently, the lawyers are merely arguing over the facts and the sealed evidence, and they do not wish to change their opinion because of the facts. Along with the witnesses, the king is also being held from court due to a recent outburst during a session. A contempt charge is being added to the list of charges. Others may be added once the evidence is revealed to everyone, but only the magistrate can reveal this information.

Sentencing is set to begin in two months. The king will likely be put to death. His lawyer is fighting this fully, as stated in a recent interview, but the opposition is also gaining momentum on the severity of the sentence. The opposition is willing to give the king life in prison, but only if the king pays for his prison services and reparations to each victim, the most recent being Queen Fiona. She will be given her husband's land, though the action did not fully go through to remove the land from her husband's belonging. Fiona is not available for comment, but a later report will have her reactions to the case. More information will be released bi-weekly until the case has ended. This report was written by an unbiased reporter.

**The Report on Sealed Evidence in the Investigation of the King:**

It has come to the attention of the court that the king has committed more atrocities than once known. Kidnapping, assault, murder by hire, sexual assault and other crimes occurred at a camp in the southern part of the kingdom. The camp is in the process of being liberated, but not before their records are checked. Many are unable to do this part because their mentality was greatly affected by the workers of the king. Those working at the camp have been arrested, and charges are pending until the liberation and documentation are complete.

This affects the king's case because the ones at the camp are connected to his victims. The nature of these connections will be unknown until the court reveals names and other pieces of evidence, but the evidence will begin affecting the proceedings of the case immediately.

Sentencing will also be affected. If the king is behind the camp, as assumed, then he will face the penalty of death no matter what. Timing will also be affected because the king cannot have his sentence carried out until every case has been taken care of. The king has three at the moment: the cam, the assassinations, and the atrocities committed against the donkey belonging to Queen Fiona. Until each case is resolved, the king will reside in the dungeons of what was once his kingdom. Security is heightened, yet many still are concerned that he may escape. Despite this, everything must be resolved before this burden can be lifted from the people.

This report was written by an unbiased member of the court.

**Report on the Reaction of Queen Fiona After Evidence was Revealed:**

Queen Fiona and other victims of the king were brought into the court two mornings ago to learn of evidence that was once sealed. Reporters were forced outside as the court continued, but it was dismissed around noon. Queen Fiona agreed to an interview soon after.

"My husband is also a victim of this horrible man," she whispered. Queen Fiona was shocked by the evidence and could not continue the interview. Her reaction mimicked those of many others, and a full report on the matter will be sent out as soon as more information is released by the court. This report was written by an unbiased reporter.

****End of Chapter Three****

********


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

"Fiona, I'm going back to Dragon today," Donkey whispered. "Are you going to be okay alone?"

"Of course, Donkey, but thank you," Fiona replied softly.

"For what?"

"For staying away from your family when you needed them the most."

"You and Shrek are my family. Hey, are you still doing an interview?"

"I'm sworn to say nothing. Besides, as a queen, giving interviews looks tacky on my part. Everyone says I should be less open to the public."

"But they look up to you and love your simplicity," Donkey whispered. "That's not the only reason, is it?"

"I'm worried about some things, Donkey, and I miss discussing these things with my mother. Neither one of them were the same after the frog incident."

"Can I help you?"

"Sorry, but no," Fiona whispered. "You've done enough already."

"Alright then. Dragon will be waiting. Oh, Shrek Jr. is expecting. His wife should have the baby any day now."

"Send me a letter about them. Make it as long as you want. I want so many pages, and I want to read every single word."

"Okay, Fiona. Don't go all crazy now," Donkey smiled. He nodded to her and left the castle. Fiona then went into Shrek's office and began writing a letter to her mother. She fit every word onto one page. She put the letter into an envelope and threw it into the fire. She then took to bed. 

"Have you read any of your letters, Madam?" her servant asked. Fiona shook her head. "You have not told me to gather reports lately, madam. Should I cancel the subscription?"

"No," Fiona whispered. "I wish to be left along this morning. I have a descriptive letter to write later on concerning the state's economy, and tomorrow I have to travel to another kingdom for diplomatic reasons. I wish to rest today. Only call if I have a visitor," Fiona said quietly. The servant nodded and closed Fiona into the garden where she was sitting. She remained there until nightfall and then went to bed without eating. 

A crowd gathered around the outer walls of Fiona's kingdom. News had spread of a court action that involved Fiona, and reporters and citizens had gathered outside to see that the action was. Fiona, however, had made sure that no one could see.

Around noon, a carriage covered with curtains pulled into the kingdom over the drawbridge. Everyone talked about it loudly, but none of them learned about who or what was inside.

Once the carriage was inside, Fiona greeted it, but the many guards blocked the public's view . The guards surrounded whoever was there and followed the queen and her guest inside. They were led into a private office with no windows and the public was told nothing until Fiona filed her own report.

**Report on the Visitor of my Kingdom:**

A few days ago, a visitor entered my castle. Due to the nature of the assaults a king supposedly inflicted upon him, he did not wish to e seen. His identity will remain a secret, and I wish for my citizens to respect this option. It is for the well-being, not preferences. The identity of this person will be revealed in their own time. Until that time, please do not use your personal investigator skills to discover his identity. Breaking this wish could result in criminal charges. This was written by Queen Fiona.

"Donkey is here, Madam," a servant whispered. Fiona nodded and Donkey was let into the room. The door was closed behind him.

"What is it, Fiona? I read your letter and left immediately."

"Thank you," Fiona whispered. "Shrek is here."

"Where? Where?" Donkey exclaimed. Fiona shushed him.

"He doesn't want anyone but us to know," she said quietly. "He has suffered, Donkey. A doctor has seen him, but the prognosis is not good. I want you to see him and tell him good bye."

"Oh my God," Donkey cried. He put his head onto his hooves and cried loudly.

"Donkey, he's content," Fiona whispered. "He has been through a lot, but he is content with everything, even my running of the kingdom. He admires my style and wishes for me to continue. I said yes."

"What else has he said?" Donkey sniffled.

"Not much," Fiona replied softly. "He is a dying man, Donkey, and I feel that he will tell us what he needs for us to know. He also gave me permission to marry again," Fiona whispered. Donkey's chin fell.

"Who are you planning to marry?"

"No one at the moment, but he gave me the option. I feel that it is selfless. I told him that finding someone to match him would be hard, but he slept through my comment. He will die soon, Donkey. You should go see him."

Donkey nodded and the two walked to Shrek's chamber. Donkey had to be forced into the room, but he and Shrek had a long conversation. Fiona waited in the hall, but was called in when Donkey left. As soon as she entered the room, she knew he was dead. She pulled the sheet over his eyes and left the room. She refused to cry.

****End of Chapter Four****

********


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

The funeral attracted thousands, but only Fiona and Shrek's family and closest friends were allowed inside. After the actual ceremony, the community watched the royal family bury their recent loss. Pictures and sketches were taken, and Fiona allowed the press to interview whoever would speak, but she herself refused. She was hosting their entire family, and she was too content on the aftermath to dwell on the past. She felt that as Shrek's final breath came, he granted her one wish, giving her her family back, and that is what got her after the service: two weeks of peace and happiness.

Once her family left, she still was not the same. Servants noticed the difference, but Fiona spoke to no one. She did continue writing letters to her mother, but she burned each one. The servants did not know this, but they did notice strange antics, such as refusing the work of throwing out those ashes. Other servants, mainly the ones dealing with her meals, noticed her lack of appetite and weight loss. The servant in charge of gathering her newspapers was transferred to another job since Fiona refused to read the news. She did ask questions about the town, and the servants did their best to answer them, but no one could give her the right ones.

"Has anyone heard from the man who saved my life?" she asked. No one could answer. "Do you know where I could find out if anyone knows anything?" she would continue, but again, no one could give her the right answers. Fiona would then sigh and lock herself into the southernmost garden, where she and Shrek would watch the babies play. Some of the trees were still charred from Donkey's and Dragon's children, but the garden itself was beautiful. Fiona was still not content, though. The silence made her feel awkward, and her memories made her feel sad. The only thing that could help her as a better companion, one who she trusted; someone who was alive.

Fiona saw Donkey at his house. She stayed until just after sunrise the next morning. She was lonely and wanted companionship, and Donkey was willing to visit her everyday.

One evening, she thought that Donkey was visiting her, but someone else was at her office door. It was the man who stopped her assassin.

"Good evening, Madam Fiona. It is good to see you again. May I come inside?" he asked. She nodded and watched him walk into her study and seat himself in an armchair. Fiona then closed and locked the door.

"I want to thank you for what you've done for me. Without you, my husband's land would've been taken, and our kingdoms would be apart of an all-out feud. You have saved us from much struggle."

"You are welcome, Madam, but I feel that it was part of my duty. I have returned to speak with you about other matters."

"Please continue then," Fiona whispered, sitting in front of him.

"I have…thought of you often, and…I was wondering if you could accept a proposal on such short notice, a marriage proposal?"

"I would like to get to know you first, but you have proved yourself worthy. I wish for you to stay here, in the castle. Are you willing to fulfill my wishes?"

"Of course, Madam," he smiled.

"I do asked for a favor though. Your identity is still unknown to me. With your cloak, I cannot see through and I cannot fully know you. May I see your face?" Fiona asked. He sighed.

"I sustained an…injury at birth. My face is disfigured, and I'd rather not," he whispered.

"If you can pardon my words, I feel that if you can propose to me while I am in this condition, then whatever you face must not be as bad. I struggled with this…disorder from the day Shrek and I kissed. You should have nothing to hide from me," Fiona smiled. He nodded and pulled off his veil. He was wearing a mask, concealing most of his face. He removed it with a shamed look in his eye. Fiona made no expression of disgust or sounds of discontent; she merely say in amazement.

"I thank you for handling this with so much…maturity, Madam. Many feel disgusted by me and are unafraid to let me know."

"I am an ogre, Sir. Nothing disgusts me anymore. Before I trained Shrek into being more civilized, he would do rather disgusting things. I, though I am royalty, have not been sheltered. Besides, I understand your pain. Though no portraits show my human form, it exists. It sits deep inside my memory, and at night, that form floats through my dreams."

"That sounds beautiful, your dreams. In mine, I am a phantom with a body but no head. I am invisible even to myself."

"I do not find you to be invisible, and I cannot see you being a phantom. You have made a profound impact on my life. You prompted me to fight for someone I lost long ago, and the same goes for Donkey. Both of us have worried about you. We feared for your safety, seeing how you caught a hit man from an outstanding line of hit men."

"I was in a protection program, one that took me into a kingdom outside of where the family is known. Another language was spoken there, but I learned very little. My guards feared every movement other than my own, and they raised my anxiety to a level I had never before seen. I escaped from those guards and hired some of my own. They are in your kingdom now, watching everything. They have also made their identities known: they do not want me to marry you."

"I am used to hiding, Sir. For the first seven months of my husband's captivity, we hid inside these walls, hiring many guards to do the same as yours. We were fearful, but like yourself, we had to escape the anxiety they gave us. Besides, our oldest daughter was ready to marry and to allow her the proper time, we had to let her go. All of the children found spouces during that time, shortly after their release. None of them are here anymore, and it is quite lonely."

"Can you have any more children?"

"No, but my oldest is working on her second and each of my sons have a daughter. They shall keep me sane, and Donkey is allowing me to watch over his youngest daughter, who is named for Shrek."

"You sound as if you enjoy children. It is they who have caused me the most trouble in life. I was an orphan, and a traveling freak show took me into their care. Children would torture me while I was a part of this tour. When I was released, it was into an opera house with many secret passage ways. A young woman raised me there. It was under her watchful eye that I became trusting again, until I fell for someone I could not have. She was a child herself, and she loved another, but there was no room for me. I was let down and had to leave. I began to use my skills to help those like yourself: deserving.

"Deserving of what sort of help?" Fiona asked.

"Any kind that you need," he whispered. "Your life is all over old newspapers, and every page allows for me to realize that your life has been just as hard as mine, even if your parents still had a lifeline available. A curse should never separate family."

"I agree, but they had no choice," Fiona sighed. "I've tried to come up with a better reason, but I cannot. They thought it was their only chance to get me properly married. Prince Charming was their choice for me, but he was too late. Besides, he is far richer now with his current wife than he could have been with me. Everything worked out for the best."

"I understand," he whispered. "Truly, we were both in the same boat. We survived every storm life threw at us, and now we are here. With everything we've said here, I'm surprised that you have not taken back your words."

"What more do I have?" Fiona asked. "I am already arranging my kingdom for the event of my death, and having someone like you to carry on beside me until that day is more than I can ask of anyone. Thank you for the offer…Phantom. My servants will show you to your room," Fiona whispered. He nodded and followed her to a servant. She watched as the servant led him to one of her favorite rooms in the castle. She then sighed and walked to her room. For the first night in ages, she did not write her mother.

"What was keeping Fiona last night?" Dragon asked. Shrieka was at the kingdom and the two were cleaning the yard. "You've actually spoken with her," Dragon smoked. Donkey nodded.

"Everything's mostly rumors right now, but that servant told this servant who told this/that servant that Fiona had a male visitor. Do you think she's trying to replace Shrek?" Donkey gasped.

"She could never do that!" Dragon smoked. The smoke was almost black in emphasis.

"She needs a husband, though. How 'bout I talk to her and she can tell me her thoughts, and what the hell is going on."

"Go to her before I get Shrieka," Dragon whispered. Her smoke was almost white.

"How 'bout tonight?" Donkey asked. Dragon shot fire at him. Donkey galloped out the gate and towards the kingdom.

"Madam, Donkey is here to see you," a servant whispered blandly. Fiona gestured him inside. Shrieka flew above him as he sat down.

"May I speak with you privately?" Donkey whispered. Fiona nodded and sent Shrieka towards her favorite garden. She then seated herself again and looked up to Donkey in waiting. "I want to know who your new guest is. I know it's a rumor, but we want to know if you're leaving Shrek behind."

"No! I could never do that!" Fiona exclaimed. "No…I just…he wanted to be my husband, to help me. I want his help. I want him to be my king."

"Do you even know him?" Donkey, exclaimed, slamming his hooves on the table.

"That's why he's here," Fiona whispered. "I know what I'm doing, Donkey. I think I may be falling for him, and I know that he loves me. He stopped the assassin, and he understands who I am. I know I've made the right decision, Donkey. I know," Fiona whispered. She left the room, and Donkey watched, unable to speak, unable to question her motives.

****End of Chapter Five****

********


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Fiona had accepted Phantom's proposal, but Donkey refused to speak to her. Shrieka did not return to the castle, and no one could talk her out of her decision, even economic advisors and diplomats who learned of the proposal during their visits. Fiona banned the news from publications, but word-of-mouth carried the news back to he ears. She then decided to end the rumors and make it official.

The first day of Harvest Season, Fiona and the Phantom made their engagement known. The kingdom was behind her, though Phantom was the silent type and was not royalty, but no one questioned their queen. The only ones making negative feedback were Donkey, Dragon, and her legal advisors, who felt that marrying the man who caught a well-known assassin could bring unwelcome violence to the kingdom, such as another assassination attempt. After a week, stories filled the papers from so-called experts on the subject, and Fiona was furious.

"Why do they care about such…nonsense?" Fiona exclaimed. The Phantom stood beside her, but the two were merely hugging friends, the ones who touched more for comfort than for romance.

"They want a reason to doubt me. I am replacing the man they know and love. They have the right to question."

"They do not understand what I do, none of them understand!" Fiona cried.

"That may be true, Fiona, but it is your decision that is paramount. If you choose to end this engagement, I will be content merely in the fact that you gave me a chance," Phantom smiled.

"I would never do that to you," Fiona whispered. "I just wish that my friends approved. Donkey and Dragon refuse to speak with me."

"We will still invite them to the wedding."

"Of course," Fiona grinned. She then looked out the window and over the gardens surrounding the castle. I do not agree with the experts. No one can touch us."

"I assassins I upset are very good. We still must be careful."

"I have been through worse, as have you. If we die now, at least we will die together," Fiona said dreamily. "I always knew Shrek would die before me. He enjoyed enticing his enemies, and he enjoyed being chased. Rumors have told me of the events leading to his captivity, but I did not believe them. They said he went without as much as a struggle, but that cannot be true. He would have fought, but no one believes me. No one seems to see past the pitiful queen in me," she whispered.

"You are not pitiful, you are asking for companionship while everyone thinks you shouldn't be alone. You merely are above everyone around you."

"Just like in all the fairytales," she smiled. "The princess is always more beautiful, more smart, more gracious than everyone around them. You say that my mind works on a higher level. It's typical."

"Nothing is typical," Phantom whispered. "If everything was typical then nothing would go wrong."

Sounds came from the hallway, panicked sounds. Fiona and Phantom got below the oak desk Shrek once used for legal papers. A show was fired. An arrow was lodged in the wood, and the tip had penetrated through, barely missing Fiona's temple. Phantom and Fiona remained under the desk and listened as three more arrows hit the backing of the desk. Soon a scream was heard, and then a thud.

"It is alright now, Queen Fiona," a servant called. "Madam, are you alive?" he called again. Fiona could not answer and merely opened the door to the study. "You are alright. Look he who it was," he said while gasping for breath, pointing to the figure on the floor.

"Prince Charming," Fiona whispered. "Why would he…?"

"He wouldn't," the Phantom whispered. He leaned down and lifted a mask from the man's face. Hair protruded from everywhere. "It is another relative. Have you checked everything?"

"Of course, Sir," the servant nodded. "We have checked everywhere."

"Wait!" Fiona called. "This is a relative of Puss in Boots. I need to talk with their leaders."

"You cannot!" Phantom and the servant said together.

"But they are trying to kill us! Four arrors are lodged in my husband's desk, and one nearly entered my brain. I want to end this before it becomes a full-on war! Word will get out, just as it has before!" Fiona exclaimed. The servant nodded.

"Do you wish to remain in the most secure room of the castle until proper arrangements are made?" the servant asked.

"No, I wish for you to arrange a carriage to take me to the closest kingdom where the family resides. No one but my driver goes with me, and Donkey."

"Shall we call him, Madam?"

"No, I will pick him up along the way," Fiona said sternly. Her and her servants then began a quick gathering of supplies. Before Fiona left, she and the Phantom met for a brief moment.

"Listen, if anything happens to me, know that the kingdom will be under your power. My children will object, but it is in official writing."

"Do not plan on your loss. I cannot bear the thought!"

"You must. I am personally challenging Death, but with your hope behind me, I will win this challenge."

Before Fiona pulled away fully, Phantom grabbed her elbow and spun her into him. They kissed. Lights concealed the two and they were lifted into the air. When they touched the ground, Fiona had returned to her human form and the Phantom's defects were gone. Both were forced to separate, but their amazement at the transformation kept them in shock for quite some time.

****End of Chapter Six****

********


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Donkey was playing with Shrieka. Dragon was trying to hide from them and Donkey was helping Shrieka. Suddenly, a cloud of dust began tearing up the road towards them. Dragon flew above and realized it was a person of royalty, but she did not know who. By the time Dragon had landed, the driver had stopped the carriage at their driveway and he was helping someone out.

"Fiona?" Donkey whispered, confused. He had almost forgotten the princess beneath the ogre a curse had created.

"Donkey, I need you to come with me!" Fiona called to him.

"What is it?" Donkey asked.  
"The family of Puss is after me. We must find their leader to get them to stop. Come on! We haven't any time to waste!" Fiona exclaimed.

Donkey looked back to Dragon, who nodded to let him go. Donkey waved to Shrieka, who smoked a heart. Donkey and Fiona then entered the carriage to leave.

"When did the change happen?" Donkey asked.

"Just before I left," Fiona replied quietly. "He kissed me suddenly, and then…we changed. He no longer has his birthmark and I am no longer an ogre."

"Wow," Donkey smiled. "You know, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have judged him like I did. He really cares about you…and I just couldn't see that before."

"I forgive you, but I missed having you and Dragon near, and Shrieka. You're all invited to our wedding."

"Thanks," Donkey whispered. "So, what's with this assassin thing? Why are they still trying to kill you?"

"We'll find out as soon as we get to their leader. I hope he's where the rumor was placed, but you never know."

"He's a sworn criminal, Fiona. Why would he just stay where you can get him?"

"So that I may clear things up," a Spanish voice said. A black and white cat was sitting in front of Donkey and Fiona, who closed Donkey's mouth with her hand to keep him from screaming. "That is not the work of our family, and we are trying to protect you."

"Well if you're helping us, then who the hell is trying to kill Fiona?" Donkey asked sternly.

"A family of other assassins, a group of people with no contact to mine, but they can be influenced by our actions. Currently, we are working to speak with them on the matter, but only time can tell whether or not our efforts will work. By the way, we all send out condolences for the death of your husband, and we wish to congratulate you on your engagement."

"Thank you for each," Fiona nodded. "Do I have to do anything?"

"They do not know you have left the castle, so we can convince the driver to go somewhere else," the cat purred. Fiona nodded and called to the driver. She spoke quietly with him, and then got back in her seat. No one spoke for miles.

"Donkey, we're here," Fiona whispered. Donkey had fallen asleep on her shoulder but quickly perked up.

"It smells…familiar here," Donkey said quietly. He and Fiona then exited the carriage. Donkey gasped. "It's the swamp!"

"I wanted to see if Shrek's home was still here. Let's go see."

The three exited the carriage. The driver left without looking, leaving the three for a maximum of four hours. Fiona led the way deeper into the swamp. 'Beware of ogreS' signs were faded, but remained along the path. Fiona smiled as she approached the property. The house remained, but the path leading to it was quilted with moss and shrouded by swamp bush.

"It's the same," Donkey whispered, letting Fiona ride on his back through the bush. Soon they were at the house. The front door was gone, but other items remained, including the children's cribs and infant play toys. Shrek's favorite chair also remained. Fiona remembered the arguments surrounding the chair, but she also remembered Shrek apologizing once he found a new favorite chair (rather the one the children found for him). Fiona smiled and looked into their bedroom. Their sheets once used to separate it from the rest of the house were moth-eaten and lay in small strips on the floor. The bed itself was still sturdy, and more memories surrounding it filled her mind.

"You look content, my queen," Socks whispered. Fiona nodded.

"I do not see how I could let him go, coming back here, but Phantom, he will take care of me. Nothing can replace him, and I feel that I will not make the same memories," Fiona smiled softly.

"You will, Madam. Felines like myself go through the loss of mates often, and we feel the same as you each time."

"It's good to know that. Thank you," Fiona grinned, standing and looking around. A few dishes remained, as did the children's bottles.

"Fiona, where are you going to stay tonight?" Donkey asked.

"Here," she replied, and she did not say another word. She prepared the house while Donkey took care of other duties. Once night came, Fiona prepared dinner and cleared the aftermath, but still she remained quiet. After those duties were complete, she went to bed without a word.

The next morning, Fiona's driver was missing. No note was left, and there was no evidence of an accident. Donkey then had a panic attack that took up all of their attention. Afterwards, Fiona gathered breakfast and thought about how to contact her kingdom. She said nothing about her thoughts to anyone until after the dishes were clean.

"How could we contact the kingdom?" Fiona asked suddenly. Socks shrugged and looked to Donkey. He also shrugged and looked back to Fiona, who sighed. "Could we find something to get us back there within the right amount of time?"

"That sounds easier, but there are still dangers. I feel that the driver was taken by the same people who are after you, us. I cannot do the proper investigation to figure this out for sure."

"Your assumption is probably correct," Fiona whispered. Socks nodded as if to say 'I know'.

"What about my children?" Donkey cried, running around the living room before passing out on the floor, falling on his side with a distinct thud.

"That's true. Our children are in danger from those same people," Fiona gasped. Socks shook his head.

"They are after you yourself. They are not going to attack children for no reason. Your spouses may be in danger, but I doubt that if the driver was attacked by them. There are only worries about your life, your majesty."

"You would think I would find that to be comforting, but I know that my family would be in a frenzy if they knew this."

"I guarantee that they do. Many go against your wishes, my queen. You should really consider reorganizing your staff. They cannot understand privacy for anyone, even themselves. You should also redo their rooms. Many are pregnant without your knowledge, and most of those babies are fathered by your other servants. That could bring about problems."

"How do you know all of this?"

"As I have said, Madam, we have been protecting you for many months, and we know everything about everyone and everything in or around you kingdom. We'd spy in the loos if we used them. We do not believe in disguises for the means of illegally obtaining information."

"I am happy for you in that respect," Fiona smiled. "For hit men, you hold very high morals."

"We are no longer hit men. We try our best to prevent them from carrying out their work, and we usually discover these hit men because we have done the same in the past. Did you know that your husband helped to end out hitting business?"

"I had my thoughts on the subject, but no. I did not know his impact in our area was so profound."

"Elizabeth…," Donkey moaned, but Socks continued.

"You still have much to learn, Madam. You will learn much more at your next marriage ceremony. Believe it or not, they look up to you also."

"That does surprise me," Fiona whispered. "I have not felt their support recently."

"They are still watching. They are willing to fight for you, which is why I am happy with your decisions. Provoking war could end your entire kingdom because your people are so willing to fight."

"It makes me happy to hear that," Fiona smiled. Donkey then stood, ran a complete circle, and fell on his side again.

"Is he alright?" Socks asked. Fiona shrugged.

"He is very tired, and this is his first time leaving her home since he moved there. He also his wife and daughter. The three of them are very close."

"No wonder he is acting like a crazy ass. The man is suffering."

"We all are," Fiona whispered, ending the conversation.

"Any word on Fiona?" Phantom asked.

"We have not received word in over a week. Nothing has happened since the assassins have been discovered. Would you like for me to dispatch a search party?"

"Of course, and I am going with them!" Phantom demanded. The servant nodded, and within the hour, four black horses left the kingdom at blazing speeds.

Fiona was clearing the path in front of the house. Donkey and Socks had left the morning before, but only Socks had returned He felt as if danger was approaching. Currently he was hunting for food, or rather playing with it.

"I'm not touching you. I'm not touching you­­–gotcha!" Socks exclaimed, pouncing on the screaming beetle.

Fiona was too deep in thought to hear. She was wondering about the previous night. Both she and Socks had heard horses running fast along the main road, which was many miles away. The sounds would not have bothered either of them if they had not stopped close to the direction and place Socks had left Donkey. The sounds were not heard past this point, but Socks had assured her that Donkey was walking to the next crossroads, which were very far away.

"He refused to stop. Besides, we would have heard him scream if he was in any true danger. His captors would throw him away, causing him to screech," Socks joked with Fiona, but in truth both were very worried. They had been lost for a week, and each would be wary of contact, due to the reasons behind their long stay. All were still wary of the demons of the night.

"How are my children?" Donkey asked.

"Worried. You would think I would just keep something like this quiet? After all those years together you still know nothing of me," Dragon smoked.

"You're right. What ever happened to the 'no more adventure' smoke signal. The ring is broken, Dragon!" Donkey smiled. Dragon was helping him remove burs from his furry neck.

"I promised Shrieka that I would go. She's with the rest of her siblings now, and I think she enjoys their independence. We may lose her to the world.

"Never!" Donkey gasped. He the laughed. "We'll see. First we need to find the search party and lead the to Fiona!"

"Not so fast!" a Spanish voice called. "They have been compromised. We must stay here."

"Socks?" Donkey called. The figure laughed and stepped forward.

"No, it's Puss swishes sword the Third," he smiled.

"Why are you here?" Donkey translated for Dragon.

"We are going to take out the threat, just as you did with my grandfather."

"That was a long time ago. I'm old and feeble now," Donkey groaned.

"You're about to step on a snake," Puss smiled.

"No! No!" Donkey screamed, jumping over Puss and into the bush behind him. He kept on screaming until Dragon walked over to him.

"You still are all in the same, just as Grandfather told me. I am honored to meet you, your feebleness," Puss grinned. Donkey scowled and walked back to his original position.

"When do we begin?" Dragon asked. Donkey translated and Puss nodded.

"We can leave now, if you'd like," Puss smiled. Donkey looked up from the ground quietly, but he still followed them up the path.

****End of Chapter Seven****

********

Okay, this has to stop right now! I don't have time to complete the remaining chapters for this update. So…you have to wait for the remaining three chapters and the epilogue and the ending. I hate to leave you stranded again, but chapter eight is the longest chapter in the fanfic at seven-and-a-half pages long (front and back, hand-written in cursive, unbelievably hard to type in short notice). I apologize for making you wait, but that's how things worked out.

DarkAngelSnapeLover


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

"I thought this was the way to Fiona!" a member of the search part bellowed.

"Be patient," the Phantom whispered.

"Bah! We need to find her before they do!"

"Before who finds her?" another member asked.

"The assassins! They have told us lies and you know it! I refuse to believe anything a…terrorist group tells me! You are ignorant to listen to them yourself!" he bellowed.

"We have seen their bodies, and they have spoken to our diplomat. It sounds to me like you're the one causing the most trouble. If we go any further west we will reach the Great desert. I refuse to travel it, but it is your life," the last member said.

"Fine!" he yelled, galloping away. An arrow was shot from behind the party. They scattered to the bust as an odd noise was heard. Another occurred, and the sudden heat turned their faces red. None of them dared watch as the sound faded quickly towards where the man escaped to. Once the sound was completely gone, it took the Phantom to get everyone from the bush. Once this task was complete, the group began moving east, closer and closer to their goal.

"Please walk faster, my queen. We haven't the entire night to hide," Socks whispered. He was guiding Fiona away from the swamp, and away from danger.

"I'm sorry, but this is much harder than I remember. When are we going to stop?"

"Not for a while, Madam. My advise is to talk to me about something else and to forget about this journey."

"I am no good at that either," Fiona grunted, fighting off yet another thorny bush.

"Well, tell me about your new fiancé. I have seen him somewhere before, but I cannot remember."

"Neither can I. He keeps telling me that I have seen him before, that I should remember him from my past, but there was no one, nothing, before my parents put me into hiding. I was almost completely alone for…nine or more years. Only the servants saw me, but they remained at the castle. They had nowhere else to go. Other than that…I just cannot remember him!" Fiona cried, another thorny branch going after her skirts. She did not plan for this outing.

"What about when you were a child? I remember from long ago, I can tell you. I am not very old, yet I feel the memory is distant. Did your parents ever take you anywhere in your youth, even to town?" Socks asked.

"Mother took me to a fair when I was…three. I only remember the colorful fabric of the tents, and being distracted by the numerous street venders selling various things. Other than that…we ate in a traditional restaurant just before a fireworks show, but I fell asleep and the day was complete before I woke up."

"So you cannot remember any place else she would take you?" Socks asked.

"No because Mother had others do shopping for her, and Father never allowed me to go anywhere accept school for a few years, but there were no males, even in the kitchens. I truly cannot remember."

"He will tell you in time, I presume," Socks whispered.

After crossing one last fallen pine tree, he stopped and smiled to Fiona. "We're done. Between those bushes is a tunnel. I will go first and you will follow me. Inside, you will meet many cats who have worked very hard to save your life."

Fiona nodded, just happy to be stopped, and followed Socks into the passageway.

"Is that the one trying to kill Fiona?" Donkey asked excitedly.

"I do not think so. It would not be that easy," Puss whispered. Donkey asked Dragon to land. She did and Puss began to pace in thought. "For all we know, the murderer is Phantom, or one of the horses. I feel that the man we are following is just insane and nothing else. We should let him go, since Fiona is nowhere near here."

"What about the other searchers? There are three of them," Donkey asked.

"And all three are suspects. Hurry, we must catch up to them before they are too far gone. We must save Fiona, even if she is no longer in danger."

"What do you mean?"

"Socks is taking her to the family hideaway. She will be fine surrounded by the best fighters of our time."

Donkey nodded in agreement and mounted Dragon. Puss followed, and they flew back east, hoping to find the Phantom and his group on time.

"Welcome, Queen!" everyone yelled. Fiona was surprised. The tunnel was long and dark, yet it opened into an entire cat world. A bar was lined with stools, and each were covered by the bum of a different breed of cat. Poker tables lined one wall, and it too looked like a menagerie of breeds. Past a glass wall was a fish pond and grassy park, and everywhere you looked a cat lay, sleeping or playing with flying insects. Fiona was dumbfounded.

"Give her some air!" Socks howled at the group that began gathering around her. The group obeyed, and Socks led her to a private room. "These are used for birthing, but they are very clean. You will be content here."

"Thank you, Socks. This is…amazing. Are there more places like this one?" Fiona asked. Socks shook his head.

"This is a haven established by a king long ago. Other places like this are dangerous, ugly, and filled with illegal activity. We follow the law, now that Puss I has decided to lead us in that direction. Before we were bad, but we also were spaced out, and we had disobeyed the wishes of our benefactor. We would have lost this place without your former husband and his friendliness."

"I'm happy to see another one of his legacies then. I enjoy seeing his past work and how it affects occur in this world," Fiona smiled.

"Well, if you want to explore this place further, your presence is welcome. These rooms are numbered, so be careful not to walk into a room with a birthing or nursing mother. The results could be dangerous since man have not heard word of your arrival."

"Thank you for the advise. I think I will remain here and rest. When is dinner?" Fiona asked. Socks shrugged.

"They should deliver you a plate. The food here may not be to your tastes. We are felines, and we eat like felines. Many of our delicacies are food you would enjoy, but those dishes are few and far between."

"I will consume whatever you provide. Thank your leaders for me, if you can," Fiona smiled. Socks nodded and left her to rest.

"Phantom, Sir, how much further until we reach camp?" a searcher asked. It had been many hours since they rested themselves. All were worried about the mysterious sounds accompanied with the arrow. Phantom had only worried with travel and keeping the horses healthy.

"At the next stop, we can tie our horses together and sleep between them. I wish to stay awake until I know we are out of danger from that…thing," Phantom replied.

"But nothing has been near us for miles!" the other searcher called. "We stop at the next stream until morning!" he demanded. The other searcher nodded.

"Fine, I will go alone. Do as you wish, but I want your horses," Phantom countered. The men looked to each other. They could not run away because their horses were tired, but they did not wish to obey him, yet they had to because the Phantom pulled out a sword and caused them to run into the bush. The Phantom then tethered the horses together and escaped before the others could retaliate. Just as he left, Dragon, Donkey, and Puss arrived. They had discovered who was the assassin, but they had no way to tell if Fiona was completely out of danger.

Fiona took a short nap, or so she thought. Socks awakened her and led her to take a private meal among the descendants of the first Puss in Boots. There were only five felines in the room, and Fiona felt comfortable in their presence. All reminded her of the first Puss, and they also helped her to know which foods would be more to her liking. They were only wrong once, but once she finished grimacing, they told her it was to see her face.

"You all remind me of him, and some of my first days with Shrek. I thank each of you," Fiona smiled. Each nodded and silenced for a moment of reminiscing on past experiences with the ones each knew from the past. The silence was soon broken by a knock at the door. Socks delivered a message personally.

"Dragon, Donkey, and Puss III have discovered the assassin, and our operatives have their gaze locked on him. He will be within ten miles of the swamp within hours, and he will be here by tomorrow night," Socks recited. "It is time for Operation Cat Nip."

The cats scattered, leaving Fiona alone to figure out his identity for herself.

_People are following me_ he thought. The horse was dying, but paranoia made him keep going. His paranoia was adding to the problem. If he would just keep riding normally, everything would be fine, but it wasn't.

The Great Desert was ending. Mountains were appearing before him at an alarming rate. His horse would surely die in this rocky valley. Shrubs were merely allusions, created by the mind of a madman, but he began thinking his allusions were real. He pictured a giant raptor flying above him and he screamed out in terror. His horse let out a sound of the same level. It was the sound of Death. The mad man fell with the horse, but he kept running. He refused to stop.

"Are we trailing anybody?" Donkey asked. Dragon nodded.

"We are following a lone rider with three horses. Is that the assassin?" Dragon smoked. She received no answer and was made to go far left.

"We will rely on your sight now, Madam. If we can see him, then he can see us. We do not want that," Puss whispered.

"Answer my question," Dragon demanded. She focus her right eye on Puss's face. He still refused to answer.

"Why won't you tell her?" Donkey asked.

"It is Fiona's fiancé. If he is the assassin, then I must disobey orders to kill him. Until Fiona reveals evidence that she is alive to the right people, then Phantom is the acting leased. To see him alone lets me know that…yes, he is the assassin."

"Thank you," Dragon smoked. She continued to fly in stunned silence.

"Socks!" Fiona called. She had been searching the area for what felt like hours. No one remained except three older tomcats, but they could not hear her. Mother cats could be heard moaning through the walls. Otherwise, the once-bustling underground town was a ghost town with only one known citizen: Fiona.

Fiona was confused though. No notes were left for her, and there was no evidence to help her know where everyone went. She only knew that it was protection because her main assassin was after her again and would be within their area soon, hopefully theirs only. Fiona was now scared, mostly because she knew that she could not fright off an assassin, even if she had feline warriors with ninja-like abilities behind her.

A bell tolled ahead. The Phantom stopped riding and let the horses drink from a small pond. He was close to his destination, close to the one he wanted to find before it was too late.

Another bell tolled. An odd sound occurred, and the Phantom was knocked down by a heavy force. Donkey had fallen on him, and now the Phantom was out cold, surrounded by those who did not believe in him.

Fiona heard sounds coming from the tunnel. A cold sweat covered her, and she ran back to her room and locked the door. Outside, cats were retuning with a prisoner, and a comrade. Puss III was talking quietly with friends and family, but soon he was throwing out commands. Only he remembered the days of holding hostages, other than the tomcats.

After the fuss had died down, Socks found Fiona's room and began trying to coax her from the room. It took many minutes, mostly because Fiona forgot how to work the lock on the door, and because she maintained that she would trust no one unless she knew one fact for sure.

"Do you have the assassin within your holds?" she demanded.

"Of course, Madam. He is already within a holding cell begging for mercy. Please, come out and be with us. Your friends are outside because they could not fit through the tunnel, and Puss's grandson is also here wanting to speak with you. Please, Fiona, my queen?" Socks begged.

Fiona figured out the lock and stepped outside. A cat that looked much like Puss in Boots stepped forward in greeting .A cat that looked much like Puss in Boots stepped forward in greeting.

"Hello, Fiona. I have waited all my life to meet you," he smiled. Fiona nodded and looked around.

"If you would excuse me, I would like to see Donkey now," Fiona whispered. Puss III and Socks nodded and led her through the tunnel. They both caught Donkey and Dragon deep in conversation. It quickly ended.

"Fiona!" Donkey exclaimed. "We thought you were dead!"

"I am very much alive. Could you, or Puss tell me exactly who you captured? I am am merely curious."

"I will tell you once you sit down," Puss whispered. Fiona complied and sat in front of the group. We have been following a search commenced by Phantom for many days now. He was in the search as a leader. One crazed man broke from the group and we expect him to be dead now. Two searchers and Phantom remained," Puss began.

"Tell me who you captured. I will hear the rest later," Fiona whispered.

"The Phantom," Puss whispered. Fiona was stunned, and in a moment of anger, she took off running down the path. Donkey, Dragon, Puss, and Socks watched.

"I'm innocent!" Phantom screamed. The guard merely laughed.

"You speak it the same as anyone else. If you were silent, I would believe in our mistakes," he smiled, taking another swig from his flask. He then laughed crazily and passed out, landing with a thud. The Phantom continued yelling.

"Where is Fiona?" a cat whispered. He was not the first to ask, and he would not be the last. The whisper of concern ran from table to table, group to group until another started. Men were gathering a rebellion and they were going to force Dragon and Puss III to search for her again. Before they could, their silence revealed human screams that were growing louder. They were soon accompanied by feline yowls, and then the battle was on. Cats were having to fight a man they felt was new. His face was disfigured and his yell seemed to stay at the same level.

"It is out prisoner!" Puss II yelled from a balcony. "Do not hurt him!"

"It is necessary, Sir! He is gaining ground and a few are presumed dead! We must kill-!" someone from below answered but he was cut short. The Phantom had hit him heavily, killing him instantly.

"KILL HIMMMM!" Puss II bellowed, his voice booming through the area. The felines then found a new strength and began charging the Phantom. Within a few minutes he was dead and the felines sadly drug his body from the area. Donkey and Dragon looked on without a word. Puss II left the cavern to tell them the news, and to five them new orders.

"My son is dead, as is Fiona's would-be assassin. Find her before nightfall and avenge the deaths of those inside. As soon as Fiona is returned to her kingdom, everything will begin smoothly again. Let this be," Puss II whispered sadly. Dragon and Donkey departed immediately, leaving behind a somber crowd and numerous deaths they felt they could never avenge alone.

Fiona did not notice her body's change until she ran to a river. Her regular body would not be able to cross, but her ogre body covered the ground easily. It was then that she realized that Phantom was not her love. This only made her run harder and faster, and soon she had gone too far, yet she continued. She had reached the Great Desert, yet she did not turn around, or turn in a different direction. She kept running in blind rage and disbelief. Love had yet again came and left her life in record time, and now she wanted to end it just as quick.

"She couldn't have gone far," Dragon smoked. She was flying full speed in the direction Fiona ran to, but they had yet to spot her.

"We will be over the Great Desert within the hour. Should we turn back then? She would never go there," Donkey whispered.

"Life has changed her again, Donkey. She is liable to do anything," Dragon replied, flying faster.

****End of Chapter Eight****

********


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

Strange silence. Fiona had been wheezing for a while, but now it had mysteriously vanished. It was just the sound of her running further and farther away from anyone, everyone, and everything in between, Fiona had no idea why she continued to run, since just a few days before her journey of walking seemed too great.

Yet she continued. She could see mountains outlining the night sky. The Great Desert would end soon in a great expanse of rocks and painful things, and each of those things would merely guide her back to the desert, back towards what she wished to leave behind.

Suddenly, a new sound emerged. A man's voice speaking in tongues or some other language. Fiona followed the sound without slowing. Then she saw him, laying beside a desert bush, rocking back and forth, mumbling what one could only call sounds.

Fiona gasped and knelt beside him. Her presence seemed to calm him, and he grew quiet. She looked around the landscape. Night had just fallen, so it was not yet cold, but it would be, very cold and very soon. Very cold, too cold for either of them to survive the night. Fiona had to make a fire.

Fiona stood and found a large area of desert shrubs. She began hitting them with a nearby rock to break off usable limbs. She then returned to the man and began making a fire just as Shrek taught her many years ago. Soon, she had sparks that became a tiny fire. She continued to care for it until it became a decent-sized fire. Fiona left the man and the fire for a cactus nearby. She broke off a few pieces and scraped off the sharp pieces and took them to the man. She fed him slowly with the first piece while she munched at hers. The man's mumbling soon stopped and he became more alert. He began observing his surroundings quietly. He then gasped and tried moving away, but he couldn't. He had seen Fiona.

"Sir, it's okay," Fiona smiled. The man shook his head.

"You're a spirit! I know for sure that I am not dead!" he exclaimed hoarsely. Fiona grabbed him as he tried to stand.

"You are not dead," Fiona whispered. "I found you here and I'm helping us both. Calm down."

"You're not supposed to be alive!" he exclaimed. "The general was going to kill you!"

"Who is the general?" Fiona asked.

"The man leading the search of the servants. Phantom brought him along for leading purposes," the man replied. Fiona gasped.

"We must leave then. Come, get up! Help me put out this fire!"

They threw sand onto the fire then began moving briskly away from the towering mountains. After consulting each other, they began to run. They ran and ran until a new sound filled their ears. Dragon and Donkey had found them.

"An intruder is approaching!" a cat meowed loudly. The group stopped the burial ceremony to hide among the trees. A man on horseback entered the space and then another.

"This is where they took him. Fiona must be here," the first whispered.

"Where at.? There are no buildings. Maybe we should go further," the second tried, but the first shook his head.

"Underground, that's where they are. We just have to find the entrance," he smiled darkly. He then jumped off his horse and began searching the brush. The other man joined in, but they found nothing. They sighed and got back onto their horses. Hey left, chatting about how and where their map went wrong.

The cats jumped from the trees, landing with tiny thuds from both bare paws and boots. The group continued with their burial ritual, keeping a few cats in the trees to watch for more intruders. The ceremony ended solemnly, and the group returned to their cavern, ears perked in case another intrusion occurred.

"What the hell are you doing out here in this desert? You could've been killed, Fiona!" Donkey exclaimed. He jumped off Dragon's back to greet her.

"Get back on! They captured the wrong man! The general wants to kill me, not Phantom!" Fiona exclaimed. Donkey gasped, hopping back on and helping Fiona and her guest. They then flew at great speed towards the feline's lair, Fiona not knowing not their efforts would be in vain.

"What are we going to do? Intruders are not welcomed here. Any other organization would move their headquarters," Puss II whispered harshly.

"We have a record number of births occurring at the moment. Moving them now will risk their lives and those of the offspring. It is against our morals to jeopardize the lives of this many of our fellow felines," Socks replied. Another cat, a Siamese, slammed his paw on the table, gathering everyone's attention.

"We will all die if they bring more humans and find this place. Let's go! We cannot wait until battles rage to move! That is more dangerous than our first option," he spat in a thick Chinese accent.

"Fu Hao, we agree on the council, but…Socks too has a point. Mothers do not wish to move their young, and I do not wish to split my army. We should wait until Donkey returns. If they fear Fiona's death, we will stay. If she is still missing or if she can lure them here, then we go," a Persian cat meowed. Other cats seated at the table nodded in agreement. "So, we wait for the signs. I want security to be heightened, and…tell the mothers of our possible move. I wish to prepare them as much as possible."

"Agree!" the group exclaimed. They then disbursed to carryout their plan.

"Donkey, you look stressed. Is something wrong?" Fiona asked. Donkey shook his head as Fiona's guest shifted again. "Donkey…," Fiona whispered.

"We're almost there. You'll see the changes," Donkey replied. He refused to speak from then on. Fiona watched quietly as Dragon flew onto the ground near the hidden cavern. They were greeted by guards.

"Hurry, Madam, we have much to tell you. Dragon, rest momentarily. We will require your services in the night remaining," a guard whispered. Dragon nodded as she helped her guest.

"Who is he?" another guard asked angrily.

"I found him. He is very tired and cold. May I bring him inside?" Fiona asked. The guard scoffed and gestured for them to follow his lead. The two were soon meeting with the Persian from before.

"I'm glad you are alive, Fiona," he said with great importance. Fiona nodded in response. "We are leaving as soon as possible. The Phantom is not the one trying to kill you."

"Wonderful" Fiona smiled, standing in her excitement. "May I see him?"

"Sit down, Fiona," Puss II whispered. He was thinner and looked to be dying.

"What's wrong?" Fiona asked sternly.

"Phantom rebelled, and he killed my son along with two others. We had no choice but to kill him," Puss II said, barely audible. Fiona began to sob and was allowed to be alone.

"What am I to do, Puss? She cannot move right now, and you are now the only weak one at the moment," the Persian sighed weakly.

"Split your army, Sire. Leave half here, and leave with the rest. Leave the wounded here also. Make us appear as we are-already beaten. Go now and leave Dragon here. Get Donkey inside somehow. We all must remain hidden," Puss wheezed.

"I do not wish to split, but I will. I will leave the weak, the old, and Donkey. Donkey will have to enter through the rubbish corridor. We are going to make the entrance smaller," the Persian replied. Puss II nodded.

"I will not see you again, Sire. You are well-liked by your counterparts. They will remain loyal. Now, I will remain here until the lady recovers. Goodbye, Sire," Puss II whispered, shaking paws with this leader for the last time. The Persian left, leaving for what he hoped would be survival.

"This is a tight fit. Ow! You squeezed my tail!" Donkey cried out.

"Are you crying, you jackass?" Socks asked.

"Yes! That hurt," Donkey whispered. Socks laughed.

"Just continue your descent Sir. We should be nearing the end," Socks grinned. Donkey then fell from the tunnel and onto a pile of…something. Socks laughed as Donkey grimaced.

"I thought you cats were clean, always licking your ass and shit," Donkey mumbled. Socks laughed again.

"Everything poops, Donkey. I thought you knew this."

"Of course I knew! I was talking about the smell!" Donkey exclaimed. He stood and followed Socks, who was leaving slowly. "Hey, where is everybody?"

"Our leader decided to leave he weakest here, and he wanted you to be with Fiona. She was just informed of Phantom's death."

"Aw," Donkey groaned. "I'm glad I didn't have to tell her."

"She is devastated, but since her killer is still lurking about, we decided that moving would be our best bet. I am also about to leave. I am in charge of making sure the entrance is only big enough for a cat of average size. I will leave at the final bell."

"Good luck to you, my man. Now, where is Fiona?" Donkey asked.

"Follow me," Socks replied. As soon as he showed the door to Donkey, the bell rang. "Good by, Si. You may tell her of our departure, but I would…be gentle. Also, move the dead to one spot outside. I hate to be cruel, but many here are not in food health. Puss II will wait with you, unless he has taken to his bed to die. If he or anyone else has, do not disturb them," Socks finished as he walked away. Donkey sighed and lay in front of the door. He could hear Fiona's sobs, but he decided not to enter and comfort her. He could only sleep.

"Dragon, guard this place. Donkey is sage inside, but you can be his first line of defense," the Persian whispered to her. She nodded and watched everyone leave. Immediately, two men on horseback arrived, and Dragon began giving them pure hell. She did among the rocks until they nearly stepped on her, and then she struck, sending walls of flame towards them. The horses bolted, leaving the men alone and defenseless. Dragon used her flame to chase them away, though she was tired and would enjoy playing with them before she fell asleep, but she couldn't fall asleep. She was guarding the mothers, the old, but most of all her husband. She was willing to force herself awake for love.

Donkey fell asleep almost immediately. He did not notice as Fiona calmed down and began to walk around the numerous corridors. She did not aim to find anything, yet she found an archive of photographs dedicated to Shrek and Puss in Boots. A portrait of them both hung side by side, and each had their dates. Fiona began to cry again at this. Every man she ever loved died tragically, from her father, to her husband, and finally to her fiancé. She doubted their claims from the beginning and could not believe it when they told her the news. She simply never planned for him to leave so soon, even with all of the danger. Fiona knew that her assassin was still out there, and she hoped they would never find her.

But she knew that they would. She could tell by the sounds from above that Dragon had to use force to get intruders away once, and Fiona prayed that whoever it was would not bring back an army. Fiona knew her prayers were probably useless by now. She still lost her husband, her father, and her fiancé, yet she prayed for all three for a very long time. Fin felt that maybe she got the trait from her mother, who prayed for everyone in the family every night. Her mother had a list, and each person on that list received a special prayer, and her mother would not stop praying until each person was taken care of. Fiona used to find these ideas preposterous, and she felt her mother was crazy to go it, yet now she sits here, kneeling beneath the portrait of her lost husband, praying to whoever would listen, and she prayed to find the strength to live through murder, loss, and tragedy once again.

****End of Chapter Nine****

********


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

Donkey awoke to silence. He began walking around, knowing that he would find Fiona somewhere, particularly since her room was given to the leader's sick son, who was too weak for the journey. What Donkey found sent him back to where he entered, only to see two figures standing with looks of terror on their faces. Dragon had burnt them alive.

"Dragon!" Donkey screamed. She flew to him quickly.

"What, dear?" Dragon asked with her smoke signals.

"Fiona's dead," Donkey cried, falling onto Dragon's feet and sobbing. The queen was now with her husband, her father, and her fiancé in the land of Death, though her perishing was by her own hand.

****End of Chapter Ten****

********


	11. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

Queen Fiona, King Shrek, the Phantom, and the former king from Far Far Away lay entombed beside each other. Queen Fiona 'perished of a broken heart', as said by the headlines, but only Donkey and Dragon know the truth.

Fiona's children have taken over the estate, for now. They plan to find a way to escape the throne and live happier lives that consist of family, friends, and an honest living. They will all live in Shrek's swamp if their wishes are granted.

Fiona's assassin was captured during her funeral. He stood beside the Phantom and his search party to the very end. He was a relative of the former king, and his devious ways contributed to the accidental deaths of two surveyors. Each received reparations from the former king's family, and their families have not pressed further charges.

As for Fiona finding love again, she would have. The man she rescues from the Great Desert would have fallen for her, he told reporters, but "tragedy got to her first." The man recovered from his injuries and now works for another royal family as a guard, but he will never forget the human qualities Fiona showed him during her last days.

****I guess is no happily ever after****

****The End****

********


End file.
